Un amour de conneries
by Allen-kun-MelloK
Summary: Quand des conneries arrive un amour ce fortifi... Après tant d'obstacle Allen et Yu vont-ils enfin savouer leur amour.  Résumé pourrit...  Possibilité de Yaoi... Ça va dépendre du nombre de reviews. AllenxKanda
1. Ch1 Gourmendise du cauchemard

_**Bonjour tout le monde je m'appelle Katou et voici la publication de ma 2em histoire.**_

_**Pour le**__** titre ne me jugé pas, c'est qu'il est 3h30 du matin et j'avais pas d'idée qui me venait en tête et que je voulais absolument publier ce chapitre, alors cela donne… un titre pourrit et peut-être quelques fautes dans l'histoire.**_

_**Vous ne devez pas oublier que les personnes de DGM ne sont pas à moi, mais à Katsura Hoshino.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Chapitre 1_

_Gourmandise du cauchemar_

Des auras noirs émanaient de la pièce où était situé le bureau de Komui.

_POV Allen_

_Comme d'habitude moi et Kanda on __s'engueulait. Personne n'osait s'approcher de nous, de peur de se faire tuer par l'un de nous, tellement qu'on projetait des auras menaçantes._

- Je ne partirai jamais en mission avec ce goinfre de moyashi!

-Mon nom c'est ALLEN! BAKANDA! En plus pourquoi es-tu fâché contre moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas de bons réflexes…

- Tch! Je vais te…

_Kanda n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa menace, que Komui me réprimandait déjà._

- Allen comment peux-tu oser dire que Kanda a de mauvais réflexes.

- Ah bon? Kanda ne vous a pas dit ce qui s'était passé.

- Non… Kanda-kun?

- Tch… Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Allons Kanda-kun explique moi. (Air de chien battu)

- Non!

- Bon d'accord si Kanda est trop gêné pour vous dire ce qui s'est passé, alors moi je pourrais vous l'expliquer Komui-san. Tu peux y aller Lavi.

_Lavi qui sorti de nulle part balliona Kanda avant qu'il ne me tue._

- Espèce d'enfoiré! Je vais te tuer, te trucider, t'arracher la tête, te…

_Lavi colla plein de ruban adhésif sur la bouche de Kanda pour arrêter le beau flue d'injure._

- Merci Lavi.

- De rien Allen, tu sais que je n'aurai jamais refusé de t'aider, j'adore faire chier Yu-kun.

-MmmMMmMmm!

- Qu'est-ce t'a dit Yu-kun. Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien. X)

_L'aura noire s'intensifia autour du kendoka. Que j'aimais le voir s'énerver s'était tellement drôle…et craquant. SBAF! Je me donna une baf mentalement. Depuis quand est-ce que Kanda est craquant. Comment est-ce qu'un taciturne, au regard froid et à l'attitude froide peut être craquant? C'est ridicule… Pour ne pas me perde plus dans mes pensées farfelues, je décida de commencer mon récit._

-Tout a commencé quand…

_J'arrêta ma phrase et dirigea mon regard vers Kanda. Je lui souri à pleine dent et lui jeta un regard plein de malice._ **(Dark Allen est de retour. Mouahaha… Arhem dsl retournons à l'histoire.)**

_Quand le taciturne compris ce que voulait dire ce regard, à son tour il me jeta un regard rempli de fureur, qui signifiait : Tu n'oserais pas…_

_Pour lui répondre je ne fis qu'accentuer mon sourire de plus belle qui voulait dire : Oh que si…_

_Par la suite je me retourna et continua mon récit._

**Flash back.**

_Ah… (Soupire) j'ai tellement faim, pourquoi y a rien à se mettre sous la dent par ici. J'aurais tellement envi d'un beafteak._

-S.V.P bon dieu donner moi quelque chose à manger.

_Je sais pas si dieu existe, mais j'ai rien à perde d'essayer de faire entendre ma prière._

_Je crois que ma prière fut entendue parce que quelques secondes plus tard quelque chose me tapota l'épaule. Je me retourna et vis_…

- Un BEAFTEAK! **(Imaginer un regard fou avec un filet de bave sur le bord de la bouche. XD)**

_Je me mis à courir après le mon seul espoir de manger._

- Beafteak! Beafteak! Vien ici mon petit beafteak, je ne te ferai pas mal… Je vais seulement te manger. Miam, miam!

_Je réussis finalement à le rattraper et lui sauta dessus pour ensuite le dévorer tout cru._

-Burp! Ahhh… (Soupire de satisfaction) Cela m'a bien rempli, mais j'ai encore faim… Je mangerais bien un dessert avec ça. Tien! Pourquoi pas des mitarashi dango.

-S.V.P bon dieu envoyé moi des mitarashi dango.

- …

_Cette fois on dirait que ça n'avait pas marché parce que rien 'apparu._

_Tout t'espoir perdu je décida de commencer à marcher. Attendez un instant… Marcher pour aller où? Je venais de m'apercevoir… Qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien, sauf tout ce blanc qui m'entourait._

_Mais ce blanc pur fut brisé par une énorme ombre noir qui venait de s'ériger derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir ce que cela pouvait être et je fus surpris de voir que c'était des mitarashi dango. J'étais chanceux aujourd'hui, la nourriture tombait vraiment du ciel._

- Wouah! Ils sont énormes ces mitarashi dango. Ils font quoi… 10 mètres!

_Vu que les mitarashi dango étaient trop grands et énormes, je ne pus les escaladés pour commencer à manger je haut. Alors je décidais de commencer à manger le bas pour commencer._ **(Je sais que c'est idiot de dire que tellement ils sont grands que personnes ne peut les escalader, mais faut pas oublier qu'il est dans… Arhem, je ne finirai pas ma phrase sinon voua allez savoir de quoi il s'agit… Même si je croix que la plupart de monde on déjà deviner, mais Shuuttt! Gardons le silence pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné.)**

- Rahmiamiam, rahm, rahmiamiamiami… **(Dsl je ne savais pas décrire les bruits d'une personne qui mange.)**

_Tout à coup je sentis un tremblement de terre, je m'arrêtais de manger pour voir d'où cela provenait. Mais je constata avec horreur que ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre, mais les boules du mitarashi dango qui perdaient l'équilibre._

-Oh, oh! Finalement je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de commencer par le bas…

_Je me reculais de peur de me faire écraser à tout moment. Finalement, ce n'est pas moi qui s'étais fait écraser,__ mais les autres mitarashi, par des CENTAINES de boules des autres mitarashi dango._

- AH!... AU SECOURS! J'VAIS M'FAIRE TUER PAR DES MITARASHI DANGO! AU SECOURS, AIDER MOI!

-rawhgrouhbrouawh!

_Ah qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore. Je me retourna pour voir ce qui faisait ce bruit parce que ça m'étonnerais que se soit les mitarashi dango qui font ce bruit la._

_Une tranche de pain?... Non, pas seulement une simple tranche de pain ordinaire, mais une énorme tranche qui était même plus grosse que les mitarashi, avait un regard empli de fureur. Comme j'ai dit plus tôt la nourriture tombe__ vraiment du ciel, mais je ne pensais pas en arriver là._

-QUELQU'UN À L'AIDE! AIDER MOI! MANA J'AI PEUR! JE M'VAIS M'FAIRE TRUCIDER PAR DE LA BOUFFE! AHH! **(Vu que Allen n'a pas de maman je ne peux pas dire maman j'ai peur, alors j'ai changé maman pour Mana…)**

_**POV Lenalee**_

_Je me suis réveillée bien tôt ce matin j'espère qu'il y aura déjà quelqu'un à la cafétéria, se serait long de manger seul. Avec de la chance Allen-kun est peut-être déjà en train de manger, mais je vais quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre on ne sait jamais…_

_Arrivée à la chambre d'Allen je me mis à toquer à sa porte._

TOC, TOC, TOC

- …

TOC, TOC, TOC

- Allen c'est moi Lenalee.

- …

_Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est déjà au réfectoire. Quand je m'en allais pour partie, j'entendis des bruits étranges derrière la porte d'Allen. J'approchais mon oreille pour pouvoir entendre ce que c'était, mais j'entendis des phrases quelque peu bizarres._

- AH!... J'VAIS M'FAIRE TUER PAR DES MITARASHI DANGO!

_Des mitarashi dango?... Heee, ok…_

-AU SECOUR!

- ALLEN! Est-ce que ça va? ALLEN!

- AIDER MOI!

- ALLEN! Répond moi qu'est-ce qui ce passe? ALLEN!

_Après dernier appel je n'entendis plus aucun bruit. Je décida alors d'entrer._

_Allen dormait dans son lit, mais son sommeil semblait agité._

- QUELQU'UN À L'AIDE! AIDER MOI ! MANA J'AI PEUR! JE M'VAIS M'FAIRE TRUCIDER PAR DE LA BOUFFE! AHH!

_Je crois que je devrais le réveiller…_

Fin POV

- Allen réveille toi! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar! Aller Allen réveille toi!

_Lenalee essaya tant bien que mal, de réveiller Allen, mais n'y parvint pas. Pendant ce temps au pays des songes Allen luttait pour sa survie, à essayer de se sauver sa peau d'une tranche de pain._

_**POV Allen**_

_La tranch__e de pain en furie courait de plus en plus vite. Elle allait bientôt me rattraper. Maintenant je n'avais plus peur de me faire rouler dessus par un dango… MAIS PEUR DE ME FAIRE LITÉRALEMENT ÉCRASER PAR DES DANGO ET UNE TRANCHE DE PAIN!_

_Car, bien sûr, maintenant, la tranche de pain attrapait les mitarashi et M'EST LANÇAIS DESSUS!_

_Quel pensé cruel, pourquoi a-t-elle eu une idée si cruel comme ça. Cette chose veut me tuer ou quoi?... Eeeee... Mauvais exemple… Cette chose veut vraiment ME TUER!_

- Et en plus depuis quand de la bouffe ça pense! Pourquoi cela v'arrive qu'à moi. C'est injuste!

_Je perdis de ma rapidité peu à peu, je fis un regard derrière moi pour voir où était rendu cette tranche de malheur, mais je me dis maintenant que je n'aurais jamais du me retourner. Car c'est ce dernier regard qui me coûta la vie._

_En ayant regardé__ derrière moi à la place de regarder où je mettais les pieds, je n'avais pas vu cette roche qui était '' soudainement '' apparu à mes pieds au milieu de ce blanc infini. Et c'est cette dernière qui me fit trébucher._

_S'en était fini de moi. La tranche se pain se jetais sur moi pour m'écraser de tout son poids._

_Adieu monde cruel._

- AAAHHH!

_**POV Lenalee**_

_Vraiment, je me demande à quoi qu'il rêve… Depuis tantôt j'essai de le réveiller, mais sans succès. De plus, il cris comme un fou, comme si il se faisait attaquer par chez pas quoi. En fait je crois que c'est cela parce que plus tôt il me semble qu'il est dit qu'il allait se faire tuer par '' de la bouffe ''…_

_Quand même, je me demande ce qu'il a mangé avant d'aller se coucher pour qu'il rêve à ça…_

- Allen réveille toi! Aller réveille toi Allen! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar! Allen! J'ai dit révei…

- AAAHHH!

- Allen calme toi ce n'était qu'un rêve!

_Allen ouvrit les yeux et se raidit nette comme un pique en criant _:

- Je suis mort! Je suis m… Le, Lenalee, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là… T'es morte toi aussi?

- Ben non Allen, je suis bien vivante tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Tu n'as fait que rêver.

_**POV Allen**_

_À bon…! Tout ça, c'était juste un rêve. On peut dire que j'ai le don pour rêver à des rêves étranges. Non je crois que je peux qualifier celui-ci en étant un cauchemar. Oups… j'ai oublié Lenalee elle est encore là et je crois bien quel attend une réponse de ma part._

- Ah, eee, ok…

_Ok… C'est__ ne pas très fort comme réponse. J'aurais du me forcer un peu… Mais qu'aurais-je pu lui dire à part ça. Voyant que je ne savais pas vraiment pas quoi répondre d'autre, Lenalee décida d'aborder la conversation._

- En fait, je suis ici parce qu'au début j'avais l'intention de venir te demander si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi, mais quand j'ai cogné à ta porte, tu ne répondais pas. Alors j'étais sur le point de partir quand je t'entendis crier de ta chambre, je décida alors d'entrer pour voir ce qui t'arrivait. C'est l'a que j'ai vu que tu faisais un cauchemar. Et maintenant cala fait environ 15 minutes que j'essayais de te réveiller.

- Ah, merci… (Voyons Allen t'a peur des phrases complète ou quoi… Tu commences à me faire penser à Kanda.)

_En fait cela n'a rien servi… Cette tranche de malheur m'a quand même écrasé. Mais bon elle a quand même essayé._

- Dis donc Allen, à quoi a tu rêvé pour avoir crié comme ça. Ton rêve as du être terrifiant.

- T'as pas idée…

- En plus qu'as-tu mangé avant d'aller dormir pour que tu puisses rêver… à ça?...

- C'est ça le problème… Rien…

- Hein?

- Hier, j'ai rien mangé quand je suis revenu de mission. J'étais tellement épuisé que j'ai pas prit la peine d'aller manger, avant d'aller dormir.

- Finalement t'as rêvé à quoi?

- Ah, désolé j'ai pas encore répondu à ta question… J'ai rêvé que de la nourriture s'était mit à m'attaquer.

- Ok… tout s'expl…

- GROUBROUGLROU…!

_Y manquait plus que ça… que mon ventre commence à chialer._

- Désolé j'ai très faim!

- Je vois ça…

- GROUBROUGLROU! Finalement je vais accepter ton invitation.

- D'accord je t'attends à l'extérieur.

- Donne le moi le temps 5 minutes le temps que je m'habille et j'te rejoins.

- Ok!

_**Pause flash back.**_

- Oi, baka moyashi, on voulait pas savoir ton rêve et toi la chinoise on ne voulait pas avoir ton récit en plus à écouter.

- Ne parle pas à ma Lenalee chérie comme ça Kanda ou sinon je t'envoi un komulin à tes trousse! (Dark Komui)

- J'en n'ai ralbol de vos conneries, détaché moi!

- Pas en avant que j'aille fini mon récit bakanda!

- NON! On en n'a rien à faire de ce qui s'est passé et je t'interdis de leur dire.

- Ah ouais, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire si je leur dis, j'te signale que s'est pas moi qui est ballonné et qui est dans l'impossibilité de rien faire. Alors ferme ta grande gueule et… Attend une minute comment ça tu peux parler, t'avais du ruban adhésif sur la bouche tout t'à leur.

- Désolé Allen-kun c'est moi qui lui ai enlevé tantôt, même si il est méchant avec nous ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter ainsi.

- Mais Lenalee comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce qu'il nous a fait…

- Je sais, mais lui aussi est…

- … Un être humain, oui, oui, je sais, mais de la manière qu'il agit on dirait pas.

- Ferme ta gueule, t'a pas l'air plus humain que moi, avec tes cheveux et ton bras.

_Kanda avait touché juste, une fureur incontrôlable s'empara d'Allen._

- Je vais te tuer espèce d'enfoiré!

Il dure se mettre à 4 personnes pour stopper Allen pour ne pas qu'il saute sur Kanda.

- Allen calme toi ça sert à rien de s'énerver pour ça, tu s'es bien qu'il te mène en bateau.

Le blandinet se calma enfin.

- Bon maintenant Allen-san si tu pouvais continuer ton récit que je continu à travailler ensuite. (Komui espèce de menteur, tu veux dire que tu irais plus tôt continuer à dormir, gros fainéant.)

- D'accord… **(Dit-il déçu de ne pas avoir mit une volée à Kanda)**

_**-Je sais, je sais ce chapitre est horriblement poche.**_

_**-T'a raison ton chapitre était horriblement poche!**_

_**-Je t'ai pas **__**demandé ton avis Kanda!**_

_**-Non, il a raison j'ai même pas pu lui donner une raclée!**_

_**-Enfoiré de Moyashi!**_

_**-Allen je crois que t'en a trop dit, **__**déjà que toi et Lavi vous l'aviez ballonné après une chaise...**_

_**-Je te signale que c'est pas moi qui **__**écris la fic...**_

_**-T'a pas tord... Alors je crois que je vais déguerpir avant de me faire massacrer.**_

_**-Revient ici auteur de merde!**_

_-__**Eh bien on dirait que c'est moi qui vais vous dire le mot de la fin vu que... Aahhh, wo, c'est pas moi qui faut viser espèce de malade, j'ai rien fait...**_

_**-Bon **__**continuons, vu que Kanda et Katou sont en train de se battre.**_

_**Laisser des review s.v.p**_

_**Tout ça pour dire Vive la suite!**_


	2. Ch2 Gentleman?

_**Katou est de retour et non je ne suis pas morte.**_

_**Bonjour et bonne nuit tout le monde (Pour moi…). Pour ceux qui sont en France il est sûrement 10h du matin tandis que chez moi en ce moment il est 4h de matin, alors s'il vous plait soyer indulgent avec moi si il y a des erreurs… Je sais j'ai publié le 2em chapitre très en retard, ne vous inquiété pas ce n'est pas le syndrome de la page blanche que j'ai eu, au contraire je suis pleine d'imagination à revendre. C'est que j'ai eu de nombreux problème avec mon ordi. Comme ma mère qui pensait qu'il y avait certain document sur mon ordi qui n'était plus bon parce qu'il n'y avait pas de titre sur le document elle l'a effacé… Et deviner quoi, le document qui avais pas de nom, c'était mes fics qui étaient dedans, alors toutes les retranscrirent à l'ordinateur c'était long, en plus de l'école qui a commencé…**_

_**Ne pas oublier les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino, mais la fic est de mon imagination.**_

_**Bon j'arrête de parler.**_

_**Je dis merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews j'ai beaucoup appréciées, cela m'a redonné du courage à tout retaper à l'ordi pour vous. Et merci aussi à ceux qui m'on mit dans leur histoire favorite et leur alerte.**_

_**Tout ça pour dire Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 2_

_Gentleman?_

_**Suite Flash Back**_

_**POV Allen**_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis Lenalee à l'extérieur. Par la suite nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire._

-Tu devrais commander avant moi, sinon tu vas attendre très longtemps, car ma commande risque d'être très longue ce matin.

-Merci Allen-kun.

-Tch! Toujours aussi poli moyashi…

_Bon voilà le kendoka… Pauvre de lui. (Regard sadique), il va pas manger avant longtemps. Niark! Niark! J'vais tout faire pour que ma commande dure le plus longtemps possible. MOUAHAHAHAH!_

-Mon nom c'est ALLEN! BAKANDA! Et en quoi que ça te concerne que MOI je sois poli.

-En quoi ça me concerne… Et bien, j'aimerais bien manger avant que MONSIEUR LE MOYASHI ne laisse passer toutes les personnes devant LUI! ET j'vais devoir attendre longtemps parce que MONSIEUR LE MOYASHI, ça va lui prendre du temps à commander parce que l'intelligence n'est pas très présente dans son cerveau.

_Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur mon front. J'ignora le mieux que je pu ses répliques et répliqua à mon tour. _

-T'es bien bavard aujourd'hui YÛ… ET comparé à un CERTAIN MONSIEUR BAKANDA, MOI au moins je suis capable d'être poli auprès d'une femme.

-Je suis très bien capable d'être poli envers une femme, tu sauras.

-T'es sûr? Parce que avec l'intelligence que t'a ça m'étonne déjà que tu sois devenu exorciste et je suis même pas sûr que tu sois capable de faire 1+1, alors j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va arriver si t'es poli envers une fille. **(Allen tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi?)**

Oh, oh, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort la… C'est moi ou il me regarde avec un regard de tueur… Ah et puis c'est pas grave c'est pas pour autant que je vais m'arrêter maintenant.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te tu…

-Et ce n'est pas en tuant tout ce qui bouge que tu amélioras ton cas. En plus tu viens de dire que tu étais capable d'être poli envers une fille, alors prouves-le. Lenalee est là, elle pourra en déduire par elle-même.

-…_dit-il._

-Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as dit?... Est-ce que l'imbattable kendoka serait en train de se dégonfler.

-Pas le moins du monde!

-Alors va s'y qu'est-ce que t'attend…!

_**POV Kanda**_

_Cette espèce de moyashi m'a bien piégé… Toujours en train de débiter ces conneries à la con…_ **(Tu ne devrais pas parler Kanda, t'en fait autant. XD)** _et maintenant je suis prit à lui démontrer ce que je vaux._ **(Quoi est-ce que tu voulais lui démontrer d'une autre manière. XP)** _Merde! Vite je dois sortir une excuse, sinon j'e vais passer pour un lâche. Ce n'est pas que je me traite de lâche, mais je me vois mal, être un super gentleman auprès de Lenalee. Surtout que je ne suis pas sucidère, on ne c'est jamais son frère peut être dans les parages, il est peut-être en train de nous surveiller, on ne s'est jamais ce qui peut nous arriver avec lui…_

-Tch! J'ai pas besoin de démontrer ce que je vaux à une pouce de soja.

-Ha, ha! Je savais que t'allais te dégonfler. Un Bakanda comme toi ne sera jamais capable d'être un gentleman envers une femme.

-La t'est vraiment mort! Prépare-toi à mourir moya…

-Yû, Yû! Te voila enfin! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche.

_**POV Allen**_

_Niark, Niark, Niark! Mon plan marche à merveille!_

_**POV Kanda**_

_Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! ET MERDE! MANQUAIT PLUS QUE ÇA! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce Baka Usagi me retrouve._

_Je me retourna et vit un lapin crétin qui courrait vers moi._

- Strike!

_On dirait que la chance tourne un peu… Lavi se dirigea vers une table où un groupe de traqueuse lui faisait de l'œil. _

_J'ai encore le temps de déguerpir avant que son attention se reporte vers moi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça sans avoir manger mes sobas. Jerry devrait déjà les avoir préparé, sachant que je n'aime pas m'attarder ici… Il faudrait juste que j'aille la chance de les prendre, mais avec ce moyashi devant moi, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. À moi que… Je l'appel par son nom j'aurai peut-être une chance… Non même pas en rêve, faire ça serait s'abaisser à son niveau… Argh et puis tant pi, je lui ferais payer ça, qu'il en soit sûr!_

- Oi Allen, laisse-moi passer, je veux juste mes sobas.

_**POV Allen**_

_Hein! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire… Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi!... Il vient de me parler poliment, ben plus à sa manière… Et il a même dit mon nom!_

-Oi Yû-chan attend moi, j'arrive! Laisse-moi juste régler quelques petits détails avec ces femmes en chaleurs et j'arrive.

_Je vis Kanda se crisper quand il entendit Lavi… Ha je comprends maintenant pourquoi il se comporte comme ça. Je m'en doutais aussi... Je te dis un GROS merci Lavi, tu viens de faire avancer mon plan vers la réussite. Je vais briser ton honneur en mille miettes et après ça tu sauras tout à moi! Tu veux passer Yû, je vais te laisser passer… Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu la, alors on va y jouer. TU VAS LE PAYER TRÈS CHER! Mouahahahah!_ **(De quelle manière tu veux qu'il paye mon cher Allen? SBAF! Ok, ok, j'arrête mes rêveries…)**

_**POV Kanda**_

_Je n'aime pas son regard… Il mijote quelque chose celui-la…_ **(T'a pas idée… XD)** _Merde qu'est-ce qui fou, pourquoi prend-t-il tous son temps pour répondre…_

-Tu vas me laisser passer oui ou non! J'ai pas toute la journée!

-On se calme Kanda, y'a rien qui presse. XP… Hmmm… Je ne sais pas si je devrais te laisser passer. Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser passer? Tu es toujours méchant avec moi, alors donne moi une bonne raison de le faire…

_Qu'est-ce que je dis? Que si tu bouges pas de là je te coupe en deux avec Mugen. Non si je dis ça, je peux dire adieu à mon laisser passé. Que si seulement cette conasse de Lenalee n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas fait toute cette histoire la. C'est vrai dans le fond pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui s'attire les bonnes grâces d'Allen… D'abord pourquoi je me pose ce genre de question je suis quand même pas jaloux de cette connasse. _

_Je regarda en direction de Lenalee qui était en train de commander et sans m'en rendre compte je lui fis un de ces regards meurtriers. Ce n'est pas parce que je le trouve Allen mignon que je dois… SBAF! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça! J'SUIS MALADE!_ **(Ah tu viens de le remarquer Yû-chan! :D).** _Je crois que je vais revenir avec ma première proposition, même si je risque de perde ma chance de passer. Je vais le faire déguerpir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que ce soit de la manière douce ou de la manière forte..._ **(Oh tu es devenu très entreprenant mon cher Yû! XP)**

_**POV Allen**_

_Pendant que j'attendais toujours la réponse de Kanda, je le vis faire un regard très menaçant à Lenalee avant qu'elle ne parte._

-Allen-kun, tu viens me rejoindre après?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

_C'est là que je vis Kanda se crisper et lui faire un regard vraiment dangereux, comme si il allait lui sauter dessus… Je me demande ce qu'il a… Attendez une minute… Est-ce qu'il serait… Non pas possible…_

-Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi silencieux… Ne serais-tu pas jaloux par hasard… Jaloux de Lenalee parce que je la laisse passer et pas toi?...

-Quoi, mais de, de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis pas jaloux!

-Alors c'est quoi ce silence, si t'a toujours pas répondue à ma question c'est que tu es jaloux et n'essai pas de le nier. Alors qu'a tu as dire pour ta défense…

-Eh bien… Parce que… Euh je… Euh non tu… Attend une minute, j'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi!

_Ahahahahaha, mon plan fonctionne à merveille, il est en train de perde ses moyens, encore un peu et bye bye l'ego de Kanda!_

_L'autre côté du comptoir, je voyais Jerry en train de regarder la situation avec amusement._

_**POV Kanda**_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, PUTAIN DE MERDE! Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mes moyens, c'est pas parce qu'il a dit la vérité… Pas vrai…_

-Bon d'accord je te laisse passer…

_Hein? C'était facile finalement. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il allait souffrir, s'il ne me laissait pas passer. _

_Je commençais à dépasser Moyashi quand…_

-… À une seule condition. **(Sourire sadique)**

_Je n'aime vraiment pas son petit sourire, je savais que ce petit merdeux là ne me laisserait pas passer si facilement, s'en rien demander. Merde je n'aurai pas le choix de m'y faire, si je le fait pas je manquer de temps. Je sais pas j'le sens pas bien de le découper en morceaux._ **(T'a raison mon p'tit Yû, tu vas manquer beaucoup de belles choses sinon… XP)**

-Tsh! C'est quoi!...

-He, He, He, He **(Rire diabolique)** Tu veux vraiment le savoir.

-Aller dépêche toi!

-Que tu te mettre à genoux **(pas trop de conclusion atives, liser le reste…)** et que tu me suplis en disant s'il te plait, mon meilleur ami Allen, laisse moi passer je t'en suplis.

-Quoi! Mais jamais de la vie!

-Bon d'accord comme tu voudras… XD Mais Lavi est bientôt là.

-Yû-kun vient passer la journée avec moi, nous allons bien nous amuser. Pour commencer on va faire des bulles, après on va jouer à maman et papa, c'est toi qui va être la maman et qui va accoucher, on va demander à Komui une potion pour que tu tombes enceinte. Et pour finir on prendra un bain ensemble!

-D'ACCORD J'ACCEPTE!

-Bon aller va y… XP

-S'i, s'i, s'il te plait, mon, mon mei, mei… Laisse-moi passer!

-C'est pas ça la phrase et t'es même pas a genoux.

-Espèce d'enfoi…!

-Je te déconseille de me traiter d'enfoiré si tu veux passer.

-Grblgrh!

- Quoi tu ne veux pas… Bon et bien c'est pas grâ…

-S'il te plait, mon meilleur a… a… a…

-On dit ami. 8D

_Attend tu vas voir quand on n'aura fini ici, je vais te faire la peau. Mais quel supplice!_

-Yû-kun, papa Lavi arrive!

-S'il te plait, mon meilleur ami A, All…

-ALLEN!

-S'il te plait mon meilleur ami Allen laisse moi passer.

-Non

-QUOI! J'ai dis tout ce que tu voulais enfoiré!

-Non, il manque le je t'en supplie, en te mettant à genoux.

_Je me mis à genoux à bout de nerf et essaya de finir la phrase s'en lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher la tête._

-Je t'en supplie laisse-moi passé!

-D'accord, mais…

_Enfin!_

-Mais quoi?

-Mais il est trop tard, Lavi est déjà là.

_NON!_

_**-J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre même si il était moins long que l'autre.**_

_**-Baka! T'es tout aussi lente que ces deux Baka qui ne sont pas capable de commander en 5 minutes.**_

_**-Quoi… Vient pas me dire qu'attendre en ligne après deux personnes va te tuer.**_

_**-Non, mais tu veux que j'foutre quoi pendant qu'un goinfre cherche ce qu'il veut manger pendant trois heure, que je me cure les ongles!**_

_**-Pourquoi pas?**_

_**-Certainement pas!**_

_**-Ok, ok on se calme les gars, ce n'est pas la fin du monde!**_

_**-Ta Gueule, sinon je te tranche la tête!**_

_**-ON VA VOIR C'EST QUI, QUI VA TRANCHER LA TÊTE DE L'AUTRE. AMMENE TOI ICI BAKANDA!**_

_**-Eeee… Kanda je crois que tu l'as mise en colère cette Baka qui publie trop lent ses chapitres…**_

_**-TU CROIS! ALLER AMMENE TON P'TIT CUL ICI ALLEN WALKER, QUE JE TE BUTE LE DERIÈRE À TOI AUSSI, QUE JE TE REVOI ME DIRE QUE J'SUIS TROP LENTE!**_

_**-Bon et bien les amies je crois que c'est le temps pour moi de m'en aller, avant que moi et Kanda nous nous fessions massacrer. Je dois aussi vous dire : Laisser une review,**_

_**BANG!**_

_**-AAHHHHH! AU SECOUR! LA FOLLE A ASSOMÉ KANDA!**_

_**Tout ça pour dire Vive la suite!**_


	3. Ch3 Liquide suspect

_**Salut tout le monde désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je sais je suis très lente… Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai le syndrome… non de la page blanche comme tout le monde le pense, mais des fameux devoir qui ne vous lâches jamais… Des vrais pots de colle ceux-là. Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne manquerai jamais d'imagination, car au contraire j'en ai plein à revendre.**_

_**Et je voudrais dire un GROS MERCI! À : Tout ceux qui m'on lasser des reviews et qui m'on mit dans leur favoris et/ou dans leur story alert.**_

_**Et n'oublier pas les personnages de D gray man appartienne à Katsura Hoshino… **_

_**Tout ça pour dire : Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 3_

_Liquide suspect…_

-NON!

-Enfin, je suis arrivé à satisfaire ces belles nanas. Tu viens Yû, on va s'amuser.

-…

-Yû est-ce que ça va?

-…

-Yû-Yû?...

_Ma vie est fichue, je suis maudit. Non seulement je viens de perde mon honneur, mon ego en a pris un méchant coup et cet imbécile de Lavi m'a rattraper. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai tout fait ça pour rien. JE VAIS TOUS LES TUER! MOYASHI TU VAS SOUFFRIR!_ **(Allen prépare toi je crois que d'ici la fin de la semaine tu va avoir mal au cul XP)**

- Lâche-moi Baka Usagi! Je n'ai pas le temps de traîner avec un lapin crétin, j'ai d'autre chose à faire qu'aller souffler des bulles.

-Comme te mettre à genoux devant Allen… XD

_**POV Lavi**_

_Après ma remarque, Yû commença à rougir fortement, il essaya de ne pas le faire paraître. Mais il ne pouvait rien me cacher à moi, Lavi le futur Bookman, j'étais attentif à tout ce qui m'entourait._

-Yû est-ce que tu rougis?...

-T'as gueule et laisse moi tranquille!

_S'il réagit comme ça cela veut dire que j'ai touché un point sensible… XP Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il amoureux d'Allen? À bien y penser… C'est temps-ci leur querelles arrivent de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus comment dire… Amusante pour eux. On dirait qu'ils sont incapables de passer une journée sans se voir. Ils sont attiré mutuellement l'un envers l'autre et se courent toujours après et ils sont incapables de se révéler leurs vrais sentiments. _

_Mais ça, je vais changer ça! Je promets que d'ici avant la fin de la semaine, ils vont finir ensemble, sinon je ne mérite pas de m'appeler Lavi le bourreau des cœurs. Je dois commencer par faire un plan A…_

-Bon maintenant laissé moi passer bande de crétin.

-Je crois qu'il est trop tard, Allen a déjà commencé à commander. T'a pas d'bol aujourd'hui Yû.

-Arrête m'appeler comme ça, sinon!...

-Sinon tu vas me tuer, oui, oui, je sais. Tu dis toujours la même chose, mais tu ne le fais jamais. **(Gros sourire débile)**

-Ah oui t'es sûr de ça. **(Sourire diabolique.) Notre Yû est de retour)**

_C'est après cette réplique que je commençai à courir comme un débile dans tout le réfectoire, car j'avais notre cher kendoka en furie à mes trousses pour me faire la peau._

_Ce n'est qu'après une quinzaine de minutes de coures folle et qu'après que tout le monde est commandées, que moi, Lenalee, Allen et… Yû étions assis à une table entrain de manger._

_Et oui Yû était bien assis avec nous, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il n'a même pas donné d'excuse pour s'éclipser … Cela veut dire qu'il commence inconsciemment à se rapprocher d'Allen. _

_Maintenant, voyons voir comment est la situation physique autour de nous, cela pourra peut-être m'aider à concocter le plan A… mmmm…_

_Bon… Je suis assis à côté d'Allen, en face de Lenalee… Allen est assis à côté de moi, en face de Kanda… Je suis plus grand qu'Allen, ce qui veut dire que j'ai de plus grandes jambes… C'est Allen qui est assis en face de Kanda, alors si je tente quelque chose, ça passera sur son dos… PARFAIT! On dirait que la situation tourne en ma faveur. PLAN A ACTIVÉ! _

_Tout lentement pour ne pas que les autres le remarque, je commença à enlever une de mes bottes…_ **(Deviner ce qu'il va faire… XD).** _Par la suite j'étira un peu mes jambes jusqu'à atteindre les jambes de Yû… Je commença à frotter une de ses jambes avec mon pied très habile et remonta jusqu'à sa cuisse en la frottant très sensuellement et pour finir je toucha, comment dire un point très sensible du japonais… XD_

_C'est la qu'il réagit… Ou plutôt voulu réagir, mais le fait est tel que Kanda était en train de prendre une bouché de ses sobas quand quelqu'un, c'est-à-dire moi XD, l'avait touché très sensuellement. Alors, comment dire… Ses sobas n'ont pas très bien passé…_

- (Tousse, tousse) De (Tousse, tousse) L'eau (Tousse, tousse)…

_Yû était en train de s'étouffer, alors il se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau, mais aussitôt levé, il se rassit aussitôt et continua de s'étouffer de plus belle. Attend une minute, ne me dis que… Je me pencha pour regarder en dessous de la table pour confirmer ce que je pensais et ce que je vis me fit éclater de rire._

-HAHAHAHA! Ça c'est une première! Yû qui a une ér…

_Ayant oublié de me relever la tête, je mangea un coup de pied bien placé de notre cher kendoka qui m'empêcha de terminer ma phrase qui aurait pue être intéressante à savoir… Pour certaine personne. XP Pensant que c'est Allen qui l'a touché, un peu que ça lui a fait un méchant grand effet. Pas sûr qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière, si il avait su que c'est moi qui ai fait le coup._

- Lavi tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il a de drôle, à regarder sous une table?

_Allen se pencha à son tour en dessous de la table curieux de savoir ce qui me faisait rire. Kanda voulu l'empêcher, mais il n'eut pas le temps, car il était trop occupé à ne pas mourir asphyxié._

_**POV Allen**_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien être aussi marant de regarder sous une table. À moins que ce soit… Oh mon Dieu, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Kanda s'est rassit au si vite. _

_Ce que je vis me fit devenir rouge comme une tomate. Je me releva aussitôt, manquant de peu le coup de pied de Kanda. Venant tout juste d'arrêter de s'étouffer, le japonais voulu me dire sa façon de penser, mais il décida plutôt de se concentrer pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement, il me fit savoir sa façon de penser, non avec des mots, mais avec un de ses regards meurtriers qui faisaient froid dans le dos et qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le message que Kanda voulait faire passer. Je savais exactement ce que ce regard voulait dire._

- Je… Je n'ai rien vu!

-Hahahaha! Yû on dirait que la chatte en chaleur qui dormait au fond de toi s'est réveillée. Hahah… ARHH! **(Imaginer le petit cri aigu que Lavi lance des fois.)**

_Lavi tomba sur le dos en tenant très fort ses bijoux de famille. On peut dire que Kanda n'avait pas vraiment aimé la blague de Lavi et on peut dire qu'il n'y est pas allé de mains mortes en frappent Lavi._

**Fin POV**

_En attendant que les gars arrêtent de s'énerver Lenalee se leva et décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire à Kanda au cas où il se r'étoufferait._

_Aujourd'hui, Jerry venait de recevoir un nouvel apprenti qui était, je dis bien supposer l'aider à accomplir ses tâches, mais malheureusement, Jerry avait hérité d'un poids. Ce pauvre imbécile qui se nommait Kevin entendait et faisait tout de travers._

_Comme ce matin… Jerry lui avait demandé de mettre les boissons au réfrigérateur, mais Kevin, lui, avait entendu, au congélateur… Par la suite, il lui avait dit de surveiller les pains, mais l'autre tarré, c'était endormi en les surveillants, le résultat… Les pains étaient brûlés. Et pour finir, l'erreur la plus grave que ce boulet est commit de la journée fut… De jeter les mitarashi dango d'Allen. Jerry avait justement caché les derniers mitarashi qui restait, pour Allen, mais malheureusement, l'autre baka les avait trouvés… Et croyant que c'était de la bouffe qui n'était plus bonne, il les avait jetés._

_Alors maintenant, notre pauvre cuisinier était pris avec des boissons congelées à décongeler, des pains brûler à refaire cuire et un futur Allen dépressif à consoler._

- Jerry-san est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes?

- Oh que non! Surtout pas! T'as vu le bordel que t'a mit dans ma cuisine, alors je n'imagine même pas ce que tu peux faire aux toilettes…

- Mais Jer…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu n'y vas pas un point c'est tout.

_N'étant plus capable de retenir son envi d'aller aux toilettes, il se dirigea dans l'entrepôt, prit un vers et pissa dedans. Après, il laissa le vers sur le comptoir en se disant qu'il irait le vider tout à l'heure._ **(Je n'aimerais pas ça qu'il soit mon apprenti et surtout pas mon cuisinier…)**

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

- Bonjour Jerry-san, pourrais-tu me donner une boisson, s'il te plait, c'est pour Kanda.

- Désolé, ma chère Lenalee, mon imbécile d'apprenti a tout congelé les breuvages.

- Il ne vous resterait même pas un petit quelque chose?

- À bien y penser, il me reste peut-être quelque chose dans l'entrepôt. Attend moi ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

_Jerry se dirigea dans l'entrepôt et le fouilla de fond en combre pour quelque chose à boire, mais en vain, il ne trouva rien._

_Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, mais à la dernière seconde, quelque chose attira son attention._

_Là sur le comptoir, il y avait un vers rempli d'un… Liquide…_ **(Il n'a pas l'ai sûr.)**

- À le salaud, il s'est permit de prendre se une boisson avant de toutes les congeler. À croire qu'il l'a fait exprès. Bon et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à donner sa boisson à Lenalee, ça lui apprendra à être plus attentif et plus ODDITIF!

…

- Voilà ma chère Lenalee-chan.

- Merci, Jerry-san.

_**POV Allen**_

_Lenalee qui était partit plutôt chercher quelque chose à boire à Kanda, était revenue avec un vers à la main, remplis d'un liquide très suspect. Je n'étais pas trop sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ce vers contenait._

- Tien voilà pour toi Kanda, ça pourra certainement t'aider à faire passer le tout.

- Lenalee qu'est-ce que c'est? Dis-je en m'inquiétant un peu pour le sort que ce breuvage réservait à Kanda…

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Jerry qui me l'a donné. Je crois que c'est… **(Elle non plus elle n'a pas l'air trop sûr.)** De la limonade…

- Tu es sûr? Parce que le jaune me semble beaucoup trop foncé pour être de la limonade… Kanda si je serais toi, je ne boirais pas ça.

- Tch!

- Désolé Kanda, je sais que la limonade ce n'est pas ton breuvage préféré, mais l'apprenti de Jerry à tout congelé les autres. Alors il ne restait que ça.

- Allen je peux te poser une question?

- Oui…?

_Je sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'aime pas beaucoup l'expression sur le visage de Lavi… Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça, avec un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. On dirait qu'il prépare un de ses plans foireux… Ne me dit qu'il…_

- J'aimerais bien savoir depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Kanda…

- Hein, d-de quoi tu parles, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. C'est juste que…

- C'est juste que… Dit Lavi en accentuant son sourire.

_Et merde, il m'a bien piégé celui-là! Qu'est-ce que je réponds maintenant…_

- C'est que… Euhh… c'est juste… Je…

_Décidant de mettre fin à notre conversation qui n'aboutissait à rien, Yû décida de passer à l'action. Me sauvant en même temps la mise…_

_Kanda prit le vers des mains de Lenalee et regarda son contenu, pas très sûr de lui._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kanda, tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'Allen allait répondre… **( XD)**

**-** Ta gueule!

_Suite à ces mots, l'épéiste but d'une traite le liquide… Suspect qui ne me laisse entrevoir rien qui vaille._

_Et on peut dire que j'avais raison, car aussitôt avalé... Ce ″ Liquide ″ ce fit aussitôt recracher… SUR- MON- VISAGE…_

- Mais c'est quoi cette MERDE!

_Yû n'avait pas l'air très content et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que c'est lui qui avait avalé ce… Truc. Mais c'est quand même moi qui l'avais reçu en plein visage._

_Mon odorat ne prit que quelques secondes pour identifier ce que c'était… Et finalement j'aurais mieux aimé ne pas le savoir. Parce que franchement c'était…_

- DÉGOUTANT!

- Mais voyons Allen, HAHAH ce n'a pas dû être, HAHAH aussi dégoutant, HAHAH que ça. Dit le roux, prit d'un fou rire

- Tu veux parier! C'est pas toi qui as reçu de…

_Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le visage de l'homme de mes rêves fut soudain près de moi et me reniflait… Ou plutôt le liquide que j'avais sur moi._

_J'étais tellement surpris par la proximité de nos visages que je n'osais même pas bouger. Son visage était si près du mien que je pu sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux et nos lèvres était si proche qu'on n'aurait pu s'embrasser. Et ce n'est pas l'envi qui me manquait… Mais je dû me retenir._

_Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis que le kendoka s'était rassit et avait recommencé à s'étouffer de plus belle. Venant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'avaler, Yû essaya de cracher ce qu'il ne m'avait pas craché dessus._

-… de l'urine.

_Je crois finalement que la fin de ma phrase ne servait à rien, si je puis dire._

_Tout en toussant, il tapa du poing sur la table pour essayer d'arrêter de tousser._

_Ce qui était une mauvaise idée d'ailleurs car…_

- Yû, je te conseille d'arrêter de frapper sur la table. Elle ne t'a rien fait**. ( XP)** _Dit Lavi._

- (Tousse, tousse) Ta (Tousse, tousse) Gueule (Tousse, tousse)

- Non Yû je suis sérieux, arrête sinon… Répondit le borgne soudain très inquiet.

- (Tousse, tousse) J'ai (Tousse, tousse) Dit (Tousse, tousse) G…

- CHLING, CHLANG, CLING, CLANG, CHLONG, TOC, BOOM!

_**- Et voilà! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**_

_**- Tu veux dire cette merde.**_

_**- HEY! C'est méchant ça!**_

_**- Et toi tu ne trouves pas que c'est cruel de me faire passer pour un pauvre taré qui ne s'est pas arrêter de s'étouffer.**_

_**-… Non parce que ça peut arriver à tout le monde.**_

_**- Mais pas à moi!**_

_**- Pourquoi ça?**_

_**- … **_

_**- Bon c'est ça, alors ta gueule.**_

_**- Euh Katou…**_

_**- Oui Allen?**_

_**- Cours.**_

_**- Pourquoi. **_

_**- Regarde derrière toi…**_

_**- AHHH! **_

_**- Tu veux va le payer, salle auteure de merde.**_

_**- Gomenasai, Yû! **_

_**- Mugen!**_

_**- J-j veux dire Kanda!**_

…

_**- Bon et bien comme d'habitude c'est moi qui vous dis le mot de la fin… S.V.P laisser des reviews et …**_

_**- Allen oubli pas de leur dire… ARGH!**_

_**- Leur dire…? Ah oui c'est vrai. Katou me faire dire qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup si vous pouvez répondre à cette question-ci :**_

_**Quel couple voulez-vous qu'elle mettre dans sa prochaine histoire entre :**_

_**Yû/Allen, Tyki/Allen, **__**Lavi/Allen...**_

_**Tout ça pour dire: Vive la suite**_!


	4. Ch4 Attention Kanda

_**Salut tout le monde! Ça fait un baille n'est-ce pas? Comme ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas sorti de chapitre, alors je vous ai fait un chapitre de 17 pages juste pour vous. Aussi je voulais m'excuser pour les autres chapitres parce que récemment je les ai relus et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de fautes dû parce que je les avais publié tard, alors une de mes amies m'a aidé à les corriger : Merci MelloK!**_

_**Je dis aussi un GROS merci à : kirha-san, Melli-Mello et Kuro Shirone. Pour m'avoir laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 3. Et je dis aussi merci à ceux qui m'ont mise dans leur favorite auteur, histoire et dans leur alert.**_

_**Et n'oublier pas les personnages de D gray man appartienne à Katsura Hoshino…**_

_**Tout ça pour dire : Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 4_

_Bataille de nourriture_

_**POV Lavi**_

_Je lui avais dit… Je lui avais dit! _

… _Yû je te conseille d'arrêter de frapper sur la table… Mais non! Il a fallu qu'il continu, je lui avais dit pourtant… _

_Mais… À bien y penser… Je crois que je ne l'ai pas bien averti… J'ai comme oublié de lui dire un petit détail. Comme : Yû si tu n'arrêtes pas de frapper sur la table toutes les assiettes remplit de nourriture d'Allen vont te tomber sur la tête…! _

_Ah ouais… Je crois que c'est ça que j'ai oublié de lui dire… HAHAHA! Oups…_

_Si je ne me trompe pas les CHLING, CHLANG, CLING, CLANG, CHLONG, avaient été le bruit des assiettes tombées sur la tête de Kanda et qui s'étaient cassées. Le TOC avait été la tête de Kanda qui heurte le sol et le BOOM le reste du corps qui avait suivi…_

_Et à en déduire par l'état de Kanda, c'est-à-dire inconscient, je crois que ça l'a plutôt sonné… _**(Non, tu crois!)**

_Ah j'ai une petite idée, je sais que c'est un peu improvisé, mais bon… Vaut mieux profiter de la situation. Hihihihi! PLAN B ACTIVÉ!_ **(Quel plan B? 0_0)**

- Vite Allen, il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche !

_Pris par surprise par ce qui venait d'arriver à Kanda et par ce que je venais de lui dire, mon ami le blandinet, qui n'avait pas toute sa tête, se dirigea à une vitesse phénoménale près de Kanda, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et dégagea les débris autour de lui. Il approcha sa bouche vers celle de mon autre ami le japonais, mais…_

… _Mais au moment de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, Allen reprit malheureusement ses esprits et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son futur amant, en train de se dire à lui-même je ne sais quoi… _

_Et zut alors! C'était si près du but…_

_**POV Allen**_

_Oh mon dieu Kanda!_

- Vite Allen, il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche!

_Je me précipitai à la rencontre du beau brun inconscient, prêt à le réanimer…_

…_Attend une minute… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LÀ, MOI!_

_Depuis quand est-ce que ce sadique est un beau brun__**!**_**(Depuis toujours Allen XP)** _Non mais, je suis devenu fou! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris?..._

_Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Kanda qui était en train de reprendre connaissance._

_Je relevai mon visage aussitôt, mais je resta tout de même agenouillé à côté du brun, inquiet pour lui. Je voulais lui demander si tout allait bien, mais avant que je ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, il toussa, comme si c'était devenu une habitude, me crachant au visage quelque chose de gluant…_

… _Des boulettes de viandes pleines de bave… Beurk!_

_Quand je finis d'enlever ces choses gluantes de mon visage, je voulu lui dire ma façon de penser, mais quand je reposai mon regard sur lui, je fus pris d'un fou rire._

- HAHAHA! Oh Kanda depuis quand tu as des cheveux blancs ? On dirait que tu as pris un coup de vieux ! HAHAHAHAHA!

_**POV Kanda**_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire cet imbécile!_

_J'approchai ma main proche de ma tête et en retira des bouts de spaghettis blancs. Je tiquai. Ah ouin_ **(désolé petite expression québécoise…), **_il veut jouer à ce petit jeu-là, alors on va jouer!_

_Je pris une énorme boule de spaghettis dans ma main, la trempa dans de la sauce qui était tombé non loin et lui balança au visage._

- Vite Moyashi! Ta tête saigne, faut te faire soigner!

- Oh mon dieu Allen dépêche-toi, il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie! HAHAHAHA! Cria l'autre dégénéré de Baka Usagi.

_Lavi commença à rire comme un débile. Mais pas très content que l'autre imbécile se moque de lui, la pouce de soja se leva d'un bond, attrapa une tarte sur la table encore intacte et lui lança au visage._

_Ils ont l'air gamin et aussi débile l'un que l'autre! Quand est-ce que ça va finir ces âneries!_

… _Mais je dois tout de même avouer que Moyashi est mignon quand il agit comme un gamin… Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ENCORE ces pensées! Si je n'avais pas reçu toutes ces assiettes de ce con sur la tête, je serais toujours moi-même! _**(Ah oui, tu crois ça… XD)** _Ils vont me le payer ces enfoirés!_

_**Fin POV**_

- Lavi, c'est quoi ce masque! Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais refaire une beauté!

- Attend tu vas voir!

_À son tour, Lavi pris de la nourriture et lança le tout au visage du destructeur du temps, mais à la dernière seconde, il se pencha et par manque de bol, Lenalee, qui se trouvait derrière Allen, le reçu en plein visage. _

- Lavi espèce de…!

- Non, désolé Lenalee, ce n'était pas mon intention!

- Trop tard!

_La sœur du grand intendant pris un bol de soupe qui était posé sur la table et le balança de toute ses forces sur Lavi, mais… _

_Le roux l'évita et le bol tomba sur la tête d'un Finder assit à une autre table. Croyant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait renversé le bol sur la tête, le Finder balança de la nourriture à quelqu'un d'autre…Et comme vous l'imaginez, la chaine continua… Les uns après les autres, ils se balancèrent des trucs. C'était devenu un vrai champ de bataille._

_Allen et Lavi se regardèrent et se firent un sourire sadique en criant :_

**- **BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE!

**- **À L'ASSAUT!

_Jerry, super content que les autres s'amusent enfin un peu, décida de faire de la nourriture, ou plutôt des munitions pour que tout le monde ait de quoi lancer et pour que le jeu devienne plus amusant._

_**POV Kanda **_

_Mais elle est où cette pouce de soja, je ne la vois nulle part. Il va encore me faire des coups foireux celui-là…_

- Moyashi, où est-ce que tu te caches! Sort de ta cachette que je te foute une raclée!

- Je suis ici.

_N'ayant pas vu le blandinet arriver derrière moi, je ne pus éviter le bol de soba qu'il me lança au visage._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kanda, tu n'aimes pas ça? Pourtant, il me semble que les sobas soit ton plat favoris. HahahahOURF!

_Même si les sobas me cachaient toujours la vue, mon pied n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'estomac de l'autre imbécile qui n'arrêtait pas de rire comme un con._

_Mon coup de pied envoya valsé Allen par terre, atterrissant sur le dos, le souffle coupé._

_Je m'avançai vers lui pour lui balancer quelque chose au visage, mais à la dernière seconde, comme par magie, une pelure de banane apparu sous mes pieds…_

_Je voulus marcher à côté… Mais trop tard, j'étais déjà en train de tomber sur Allen. Pendant ma chute, j'eu seulement le temps de positionner mes bras de chaque côtés pour m'empêcher d'écraser la frêle silhouette en dessous de moi. _

_J'étais maintenant face à face avec le moyashi. Nos regard se croisèrent et c'est à cet instant que j'aperçu pour la première fois à quel point ses yeux de couleur argenté brillaient d'un éclat magnifique. Ses orbes reflétaient du courage, de la persévérance, du bonheur et d'un autre sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à définir… Était-ce du désir?_

_Moi-même en cet instant je ressentais un drôle de sentiment qui s'emparait de moi peu à peu. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et cela me rendait mal à l'aise._

_Je regardai le blandinet qui était pris en dessous moi et un seul mot surgit de mes pensées…_

… _Impuissant._

_Allen était pris en dessous de moi et en ce moment impuissant. Je pourrais lui faire n'importe quoi, le toucher par exemple… Il pourrait essayer de se débattre, mais il resterait tout de même coincé sous moi, car la différence d'âge qui nous sépare me donne l'avantage de la force._

_Des pensées de plus en plus perverses qui n'auraient jamais dût exister, commençaient à s'introduire dans mon esprit…_

_Merde! Mais elle est où ma tête moi! Je suis complètement sonné_

_Ne voulant pas me perde trop longtemps dans mes pensées plus que douteuses, je décidai de me relever._

_Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis juste le lapin crétin crier :_

- Super, le jeu du sandwich! **(Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le jeu du sandwich, eh bien c'est une personne couché à l'horizontale, l'autre par-dessus à la verticale, une autre au-dessus à l'horizontale, ainsi de suite… Mais là, comme vous le savez, Allen et Kanda sont les deux à l'horizontale et leurs têtes sont du même côté… XD Alors imaginez ce qu'il va arriver si Lavi leur saute dessus…)**

_J'entendais déjà les pas de l'autre con se diriger vers nous. Je vis l'ombre de Lavi par terre, au-dessus de nous, qui avait sauté et à la dernière seconde, j'agrippai Allen et nous fît faire une roulade sur le côté…_

_Lavi atterrit ou plutôt s'écrasa violement par terre et nous, nous avions reprit nos place d'il y a quelques secondes plus tôt, mais à un détail près… J'étais toujours au-dessus du Moyashi, mais à la place d'être tout écrasé contre lui, j'étais maintenant assis à cheval sur lui._

- Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Mo-ya-shi…? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur et en prenant le temps de prononcer chaque syllabes de son surnom.

- Hihihihi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

- Merci Lavi…

- Mais de quoi tu parles Moya…

_Je me fis couper dans ma phrase par un lapin crétin qui venait d'arrivé en douce derrière moi et qui m'avait écrasé sur le visage une tranche de pain rempli de confiture. _

- Hahahaha!

- Tu trouves ça drôle Moyashi! On va voir si tu vas toujours rire après ça!

_Je décollai la tranche de confiture de mon visage et lui lançai au visage._

_**POV Allen**_

_NONNNNNNN!_

_Mon putain de rêve se réalise! _

_J'VAIS M'FAIRE TUER PAR UNE TRANCHE DE PAIN!_

_**Fin POV**_

- AHHH!

_Après avoir reçu la tranche de confiture au visage, notre blandinet tomba dans les pommes. Non pas à cause du choc physique que la tranche de pain lui avait causé, mais à cause du choc mental qu'ELLE lui avait causé…_

- Pourquoi tu cris? Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait te tuer… **(Mais Allen lui le pense XD)**

_**POV Kanda**_

_Après lui avoir balancé la tranche de pain au visage, j'étais sûr qu'il allait riposter, mais à la place de ça, il tomba dans les pommes…_

_Non mais! Ça s'appelle un exorciste et regardez-moi ce que ça donne à la vue d'une stupide tranche de pain! Quel imbécile!_ **(Je suis sûr que tu réagirais de la même manière si tu avais fait le même rêve que lui…)**

_En parlant d'imbécile… Il est où l'autre que je le tu!_

_Venant juste de me rappeler ce que le Baka Usagi m'avait fait, je voulus lui crier dessus, mais je fus pris de court par celui-ci. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchota :_

- Avoue que tu profites de la situation Yû… Et surtout de la position… XD

_Ne comprenant pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir, je regarda dans quelle position j'étais et… _

_Maintenant, à bien y penser on pouvait s'y méprendre sur la manière des évènements interprétés… et aussi des positions…_

_C'est-à-dire :_

_Moi, assis à cheval sur un Allen inconscient, étendu sur le dos dans une position… Plus que sexy._

_Je me releva prestement, venant à peine de réaliser dans quelle situation moi et le Moyashi étions._

_Le rouge commençait à me monter aux joues, j'essaya tant bien que mal de cacher ma gêne que le commentaire de Lavi avait occasionnée._

_Mais malheureusement, étant un apprenti Bookman, Lavi avait passablement remarqué ma gêne et il ne me le fit que trop savoir…_

- Oh Yû, espèce de pervers… Avoue que t'as fait exprès.

- Ta gueule Baka Usagi! Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom! Maintenant il est trop tard pour t'enfuir! TU VAS MOURIR! MUGEN!

- No-no-non! Y-Yû-E-Euh-Kan-Kanda! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR!

- Trop tard! DÉFERLEMENT D'INSECTE!

_**POV Allen**_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?... _

_Ah oui c'est vrai! Cet enfoiré de Bakanda a essayé de me tuer avec une tranche de pain! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe! _

_Pendant que Lavi et Kanda se chamaillait, je me releva et partit en douce en direction de la cuisine à Jerry._

- Oh, mais c'est mon blandinet préféré! Que puis-je faire pour toi Allen-kun?

- J'aurais besoin de munition. Hihihihi… Fis-je d'un rire diabolique.

_Dark Allen passe à l'offensive!_

_Après avoir pris des munitions je me dirigea au milieu de la salle où est-ce que la bataille faisait rage entre le japonais et le borgne._

_**Fin POV**_

- …Jerry-san?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE, Kevin!

- Ils sont où les pains que j'avais fait brulés et que j'avais laissé sur le comptoir?

- Je les ai donnés à Allen-kun, il avait besoin de munitions. Pourquoi? Dit Jerry commençant un peu à s'inquiéter…

- NON! Il fallait pas faire ça!

_Pourquoi? De toute manière, ces pains n'auraient servi à rien parce que comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, TU LES AS BRULÉS!_

- Oui je sais, mais je ne les ai pas seulement brulés…

- …

- Comme je suis débutant, j'avais peur justement de faire bruler les pains, alors…

- Alors…

- Alors j'ai cherché un produit pour être capable de faire de bon pain moelleux et je suis tombé sur un produit qui s'appelle : Faite de bon pain moelleux avec made by Komui…

_Jerry était devenu blanc comme neige. _

- Non, ne me dit pas que t'as…

- Si…Et après l'avoir trouvé, j'ai vidé le contenu au grand complet dans le mélange. Mais malheureusement ça n'a pas fonctionné! Mouinnnn! Quand je les ai sortis du four, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient brulés, mais je me suis qu'ils seraient peut-être moelleux à l'intérieur. Alors je n'ai pas découragé et j'ai essayé de découper les baguettes de pain pour voir l'intérieur, mais malheureusement, elles sont indestructible…et…et… Mouinnnn! Désolé Jerry-san, je suis vraiment désolé!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai brisé tous vos couteaux…

- QUOI! T'AS BRISÉ MA SUPERBE COLLECTION DE COUTEAUX!

- MAMAN J'AI PEUR!

_En cet instant Jerry voulu couper la tête de Kevin, mais par manque de couteau, il ne put se faire ce plaisir. Mais heureusement, il trouva une des baguettes de pain brûlée qu'il avait oublié de donner à Allen…_

- On va voir si elles sont si indestructibles que ça tes baguettes!

_BANG!_

- Oups, je crois que j'y aller un peu fort… Je plein celui qui va se manger ça dans la figure…

…

_**POV Allen **_

_Prépare toi Kanda j'arrive! Mouahahah, Dark Allen passe à l'assaut!_

- Hey Bakanda par ici! Dis-je en lui lançant de toutes mes forces le premier pain.

_À l'appel de ce surnom, je vis Yû se retourner vers moi avec un regard meurtrier, il voulut répliquer, mais il en n'eut pas le temps. Quand il vit la baguette de pain arriver à toute vitesse vers sa tête, le japonais n'eut que quelques secondes pour l'esquiver de justesse. Mais Lavi qui était derrière lui et qui n'avait rien vu arriver, n'eut pas se privilège…_

_BANG!_

- AU PUTAIN! O_O Mais c'est quoi ce pain! Dis-je en regardant le pain, non l'arme que je tenais dans mes mains.

_Je vis Kanda se retourner vers Lavi qui était maintenant inconscient, surpris par les dégâts qu'avait pu occasionner un simple pain… Non par ce qui était supposé n'être qu'un simple pain._

_Pendant ce temps, je profita de l'inattention du kendoka pour lui balancer mon deuxième pain. _

_Je ne le manquerai pas ce coup-ci._

_Mais au moment de lui lancer, je vis un projectile se diriger vers ma tête, je me pencha et réussi à l'éviter sans trop de mal, mais en me penchant, je fis sans faire exprès, dévier mon projectile…_

_Et comment dire… C'est aussi à ce moment que Yû décida de se retourner…_

- Moyashi t'es chanceux que c'est le Baka Usagi qui s'est pris le coup parce que sinon je t'aurais tu…

- ******!

_Le bruit que je venais d'entendre avait tellement été horrible que je ne saurais le décrire, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce bruit venait de déclarer mon arrêt de mort._

_Mon projectile venait bien d'atteindre sa cible… Mais beaucoup plus bas de ce qu'elle était supposée._ **(Vous devinez… XD)**

_Kanda tomba à ses genoux en se tenant les parties privées, incapable de soutenir la douleur, qui à mon avis, était plus qu'épouvantable._

- MOYASHI… T'ES… MORT!

_OH MON DIEU, LÀ J'VAIS M'FAIRE TUER À COUP SÛR!_

_On peut dire que je l'ai pas manqué. O_O_ **(Ça tu peux le dire, tu l'as pas manqué)**

_Je vis le « blessé » ce relever difficilement en s'appuyant sur Mugen et… Quoi! Il a sorti Mugen et il est debout! Je crois que je devrais filer... et en vitesse._ **(Oui je crois que tu ferais bien. XD)**

_Je commença à courir vers la sortie quand j'entendit Kanda crier derrière moi_ _:_

- Pas si vite Moyashi!

_Et PAF! Je tomba à la tête la première sur le carrelage sans savoir ce qui m'était arrivé._

- On ne sait plus comment marcher, Moyashi?

_Je grogna en signe de réponse et me retourna pour voir la cause ou plutôt l'objet qui avait causé ma chute. C'est-à-dire, le putain de pain indestructible que je lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Je pris le pain dans mes mains et le fracassa par terre en disant :_

- Stupide pain à la noix!

_Je m'en alla pour me relever, mais soudain une lame se ficha sous mon coup._

- On a oublié quelqu'un?

- Oups…Euh… Héhéhé… Je suis désolé? Dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de sauver ma peau.

- Trop tard.

_Gloups_

- Mugen, déferlement d'in-

- STOPPPPPP!

_Toutes les personnes dans le réfectoire se figèrent et suspendirent leurs mouvements. Plus personne ne bougeait, plus personne ne criait et plus personne ne lançait ne de nourriture._

_Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'interlocuteur qui venait de crier, c'est-à-dire Jerry._

- Tout le monde s'est amusé, alors maintenant c'est l'heure de nettoyer.

_Personne n'osait bouger n'étant pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu Jerry._

- Aller tout le monde au travail! Hop!Hop!Hop!

_Tous soupirèrent en cœur et dirent :_

- Mais Jerry!

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Je vous ai laissé vous amuser, alors maintenant c'est vous qui nettoyer. Ça vaut pour tout le monde.

_Kanda enleva son katana de sous ma gorge et se précipita vers la sortie._

- Ça vaut pour toi aussi Kanda, n'essaie pas de t'en échapper! Tu y a participé aussi!

- Tch

_Je me retourna et lui fit une grimace._

- Nann!

_Une heure plus tard, tout était nettoyer, tout rangé et la plupart du monde était partit, il ne restait que notre petit groupe d'exorciste, au milieu de la salle._

- Bon moi je crois que je vais aller prendre un douche et servir le café à Ni-san, avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

- Bonne idée, moi aussi je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche ça ne me fera pas de tort. Dit le roux en s'étirant les bras dans les airs.

- Moi j'ai la dalle, je crois que je vais aller manger un petit morceau.

- Quoi, mais on vient à peine de manger, il y a une heure.

- Oui, mais mon dîner a été gâché par un certaine personne. Dit le blandinet tout en jetant un regard noir au japonais.

- Mais Allen tu c'est bien que ce n'est pas sa faute. Tout ça est de la faute de l'apprenti à Jerry qui lui a donné… Euh… Un vers de… Pisse.

_Venant tout juste de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé une heure plus tôt à cause de cet imbécile d'apprenti là et qui l'avait comment dire… Passablement humilié, il se dirigea de pas enragé et déterminé vers la cuisine de ce cher Jerry._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kanda. Dit-Allen en rattrapant le brun et en marchant à ses côté.

- J'ai deux mots à dire à cet imbécile. Il va le payer très cher, crois-moi.

- J'le plein… Être tombé sur le gars le plus démoniaque et insensible de la Congrégation, on ne peut pas appeler ça de la chance. Dit l'albinos, en se chuchotant à lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

- Ri-rien du tout. Je disais seulement que je devrais aller commander avant que tu fasses ton carnage.

_C'est ainsi que notre petit Allen partit en courant vers le comptoir pour aller commander._

- Salut mon petit Allen, qu'est-ce qui tente?

- Je prendrais bien un bon dessert.

_**POV Jerry**_

_Je devenu tout blanc… Venant de me rappeler que deux heures plus tôt, Kevin avait jeté les mitarashi dango d'Allen._

- Ah d'accord… Euh… Héhé… Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comme dessert?

_Oh mon dieu, je suis foutu. Il va prendre des mitarashi, à coup sûr. C'est évident, il en prend presque tous les jours. _

- Mmm… Je sais pas… Ah oui, tu te rappel hier quand je te t'avais demandé de garder des mitarashi de côté pour moi?

_Oh non, qu'est-ce que je vais faire!_

- Oui…

- Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais finalement je ne les prendrai pas. J'ai eu assé d'ennui avec eux hier soir… (Hahaha, ça on s'en rappel XD)

_YEH! Je suis sauvé! Même si je ne comprends pas le rapport de sa dernière phrase… Mais je suis sauvé pareille! _

_C'est ainsi que je continua la conversation dans la joie et le bonheur_. **(Des oiseaux qui chantonnent avec ça?)**

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux mon beau petit Allen?

- Peut-être un pudding au chocolat…

- Oh non, je suis désolé Allen, je viens de me rappeler qu'à cause de la bataille de tantôt j'ai tout vidé ce que j'avais en stock.

- Ah c'est-c'est pas grave. Répondit mon petit blandinet préféré avec une petite larme à l'œil.

_Groublgrrr…_ **(Pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, c'est le bruit de l'estomac à Allen)**

- J'aurai juste à attendre à demain. Snif, Snif.

_GROUBLGRR…_

_Les yeux d'Allen devenaient de plus en plus en mouillés…Ah c'est trop triste, je peux pas supporter de le regarder comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire?... J'ai trouvé!_

- Attend Allen ne t'en vas pas! Je viens de me rappeler qu'hier j'avais caché un pudding à la mangue, justement pour te faire une surprise pour le dessert du souper de ce soir.

- Un pudding à la mangue? Super! Cria Allen avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Ah que c'est beau de le voir content comme ça._

- Attend moi ici, je vais le chercher.

_Je me retourna pour aller chercher le pudding d'Allen, mais quand je m'étais retourné, je me figea sous le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire : Là c'est sûr et certain… Kevin vient d'annoncer sa mort._

- Kevin! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!

_Allen, surpris de m'entendre crier et de me voir figer vers quelque chose, décida de diriger son regard vers ce qui avait attiré mon attention..._

_Et c'est là qu'Allen vit Kevin_

_Ce CON était en train de manger le pudding à la mangue que j'allais justement offrir à Allen._

_Soudain une aura extrêmement noir apparu autour de mon petit blandinet qui était d'habitude si innocent et un sourire meurtrier prit place sur ses lèvres._

_**Fin POV**_

- Je sais pas t'es qui… Mais t'es mort.

_Pendant ce temps-là, Kanda était arrivé et regardait le spectacle avec un regard amusé._

- Attention c'est la fin du monde, notre petit moyashi n'a pas eu son dessert.

- T'as gueule et vient avec moi. On va lui régler son compte à celui-là! Tu voulais le tuer tout à l'heure, alors là c'est le temps! Dit le destructeur du temps en empoignant la main du kendoka et en le tirant jusque dans la cuisine.

_Arrivé dans la cuisine, Jerry en sortit aussitôt pour éviter de voir le carnage, mais avant de partir il lança :_

- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait à toi Kanda, mais je te le laisse. Ça lui donnera une bonne correction.

_**POV Kanda**_

_Je me revigora à font quand je vis que ma future victime essayait de s'échapper. Cet enfoiré essaya de sortir par la porte en même temps que Jerry, mais je l'attrapa par le col et le poussa vers le moyashi qui lui s'occupa à le plaquer au mur._

- C'était une très mauvaise idée de faire ce que tu as fait. Manger MON dessert c'était très suicidaire, tu le sais ça?

- Non je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était le tient. Je ne le referai plus, alors s'il te plait ne me tu pas!

- Trop tard, c'était à toi de te renseigner… Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne mettrai pas fin à tes jours.

- Fiou…

- Mais ne cri pas victoire trop vite, car lui, va le faire à ma place. Dit-il en pointant Kanda.

- Car je crois qu'il est beaucoup plus rancunier et qu'il le prend beaucoup plus personnel que moi, à cause de ce que tu lui as fait. Alors je vais lui laisser le plaisir de s'occuper de toi… Tandis que moi je vais seulement m'occuper à ce que les valeurs du respect rentre dans ta petite tête.

- Je comprends pour toi, mais je ne lui ai rien fait à cet arranger.

- Je crois que tu n'aurais pas tu dires ça…

_Je poussa le moyashi et empoigna à mon tour, le col de Kevin._

- Laisse-moi m'en charger, je vais m'occuper de son cas. Répondit notre grand japonais en pointant la lame de Mugen sous le coup du jeune apprenti.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin. Chialât ma victime en partant à brailler.

- Un vers de pisse ça ne te dis pas quelque chose…

_Je le vis tourner sa tête vers un comptoir et dire :_

- Ne me dit pas que…

_J'accentua la force de Mugen sur son coup en signe de réponse._

- Maintenant, tu vas subir ma colère! Mugen!

- ARRHHHGGG!

_Quelques minutes plus tard, moi et le moyashi avions terminé de s'occuper du cas l'apprenti. C'est ainsi que je m'en alla pour sortir quand que le moyashi commença à me parler._

- Attend Kanda… J'ai… Quelque chose… Pour toi…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet imbécile?..._

_Allen m'avait parlé tout en ayant la tête dans le congélateur et en cherchant je ne sais quoi._

- Tiens.

_Étant perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'il m'avait lancé. Mais quand je m'en aperçu, il était déjà trop tard… Car le « projectile » avait atteint un de mes points le plus sensible… ENCORE UNE FOIS! ET PUTAIN QUE ÇA FESAIT MAL!_

_**POV Allen**_

_Après avoir fini de remettre l'apprenti de Jerry à sa place, je me dirigea vers le congélateur pour chercher un sac de glace. Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne cherchais pas un sac de glace parce que je m'avais fait blesser, mais plutôt parce que j'avais l'intention de le donner Kanda. Car en y repensant à cause du pain que je lui avait lancé tout à l'heure, il avait dû en manger tout un sacré coup et que je pense a dû lui faire un mal de chien. Alors pour me faire pardonner j'étais en train de chercher un sac de glace pour calmer sa douleur. Parce que même si Kanda ne montrait sa douleur, moi je savais très bien qu'il avait mal. Parce que bien franchement, dite-moi qui n'aurai pas mal après un coup pareille?_

- Attend Kanda… J'ai… Quelque chose… Pour toi…

_Après quelques secondes de recherche je trouva ce que je cherchais et le lança à Kanda._

- Tien.

_Mais ce fut seulement qu'après l'avoir lancé à Kanda et avoir entendu ******, c'est-à-dire, un bruit qui me semblait bien très familier et que j'avais entendu, il y a à peine une heure plutôt, que je réalisa mon erreur._

_Je ferma le congélateur et me retourna à toute vitesse pour confirmer mes dires… C'est bien ce que je craignais… Kanda était par terre encore une fois en train de se tenir les parties privées._

- Putain Moyashi, tu ne peux faire attention à ce que tu fais des fois.

_**Fin Flash-Back…**_

**(Avouer que vous avez fait la même erreur que moi, c'est-à-dire, oublier que j'avais fait un flash-back dans le premier chapitre XD)**

_C'est ainsi qu'Allen termina son (interminable) récit auprès de Komui…_

_Mais faut bien s'entendre que c'est seulement vous qui connait l'histoire complet parce que comme vous le savez jamais Lavi aurait dévoilé ses plans, peine de se faire tuer et au grand jamais Allen et Kanda aurait dévoilés ouvertement leurs pensées et sentiments qu'ils avaient ressenti au cours des évènements. Et il ne faut pas oublier les évènements qui se sont passé avec Jerry et Kevin, car personne, sauf vous, ne sait comment le « liquide suspect » s'est rendu dans le vers. _

_Alors nos très charmants exorcistes avaient gardé toutes leurs belles pensées pour eux et eux seuls, malheureusement. Ne divulguant que les grandes lignes._

_**- Je sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai trouvé ce chapitre très long. J'espère que vous vous n'êtes pas endormir en cours de route… (Lance un regard noir vers Allen) N'est-ce pas Allen!**_

_**- Hein! Quoi! Désolé qu'est-ce que t'as, dit je dormais. Dit-il en tombant de sa chaise.**_

_**Katou lui lance un regard encore plus noir.**_

_**- Euh… Je-je veux dire j'écoutais!**_

_**- Menteur…**_

_**- Hey j'suis pas un menteur!**_

_**- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as encore de la bave sur le bord de la bouche.**_

_**- Euh… Héhéhé… Je… Dit-il en tournant la tête en direction de Kanda.**_

_**Un gros sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Katou…**_

_**- Et, mais attend une minute, lui aussi c'est endormit! Pourquoi tu ne le gonde pas lui!**_

_**- Parce que comment dire… Il fait un rêve plutôt intéressant et je ne voudrais pas gâcher son plaisir.**_

_**- Tu ne t'ais pas empêcher de briser le mien par exemple.**_

_**- Non parce que j'en avais aucune idée. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, moi!**_

_**- Ben alors explique-moi comment t'as fait pour savoir à quoi qu'il rêvait, si tu ne sais pas lire dans les pensées.**_

_**- C'est plutôt ÉVIDENT. Écoute par toi-même…**_

_**- Mmmm Allen… Plus bas… Je… Ahhh, Allen!... Continu…**_

_**Le dénommé Allen, vira au rouge tomate quand qu'il entendit les bruits que le kendoka jetait. Trouvant ça un peu gênant il décida de la réveiller… Mais d'une manière un peu brutale…**_

_**- KANDA! NON MAIS!**_

_**- Oh mon dieu! Je me suis fait violer par le moyashi!**_

_**- Je m'appel A-L-L-E-N! Dit-il en sautant sur Kanda. (Pas de la manière que vous pensez, hihihi XD).**_

_**- Bon et bien, on dirait que pour la première fois, c'est moi qui vais vous dire le mot de la fin. Ce qui veut que le message de la dernière fois est toujours ouvert à tous :**_

_**- Quel couple voulez-vous que je mettre dans ma 2em prochaine histoire entre :**_

_**Yû/Allen, Tyki/Allen, Lavi/Allen...**_

_**Et pour ceux qui ont déjà voté et qu'ils veulent changer leur vote ils le peuvent ou sinon vous garder toujours le même.**_

_**Aussi j'ai une autre question : Est-ce que vous aimez mieux que j'écrive de long chapitre ou de petit chapitre?**_

_**Tout ça pour dire : Vive la suite!**_


End file.
